We Could Have Had It All
by Beck-dono
Summary: The sun rising over the lake cast an eerie light over the burning village of Konoha. Blood trickled down from the fallen buildings. And somewhere in the forest two demon battled to the death. Kyuura Madara Kyuubi yaoi Naruto/Sasuke Shukaku. AU sort of.


Just a little thing I wrote while listening to Adele. I own the right to inventing Kyuura btw For those reading my KH AU high school fic the next chapter is done, I'll upload it sometime this week :3 More delicious Kyuura for yous! AU sort of? Whatever interoperate how you will.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

We Could Have Had It All

Shrill screams flew up from the village of Konoha. People ran from their homes, clutching to what they could. Children fell in the streets, losing their way and wailing for their parents. A sandy haired man with toxic yellow eyes grinned as his demons carried out his will. Dark violet tattoos ran up along his arms and neck.

"This is what you all deserve." A feral grin spread across his face.

-On the other side of town-

Flames engulfed houses and buildings. The people scrambled to get to the gates holding the exit to this hell. Two men ran along the chaos of the crowd. Madara Uchiha constantly looked back to make sure his lover was still with him. Kyuubi locked eyes with him, determination burning deep in his golden irises. Two small children were nestled in his arms, one blonde and one raven haired.

Kyuubi leapt over the debris of bodies and buildings. He cursed as fire burned his feet, but he would not stop moving forward. He could not. The blonde child grabbed the hand of the other child. Tears streamed from his azure eyes. The other child gripped his hand tightly and offered him a strong look. One of confidence, one of survival.

"Madara we can't get out this way! Its pointless! We have to-!"

"Don't you think I know that? Just keep by me, I'll figure a way out!" His eyes shone with sincerity.

Kyuubi gave a weak smile, "I trust you! Just don't fuck this up!"

Madara nodded and bounded over a burning building. Kyuubi followed suit, making sure to keep the children above the flames. Hope lit up in his eyes, he cold see it, their escape. He smiled at Madara's back, loving him even more in this moment. They were going to make it!

"Madara you bastard holding this route from me!" He felt so happy he could almost cry from relief.

Madara smiled back at him, "Of course, I would never have agreed to stay here if it didn't have alternate routes!"

Kyuubi grinned, "You cheeky devil! I ought to-Argh!"

Madara looked back to see his lover tackled to the ground by the sandy haired man. The children screamed as they were flung toward the fire. Madara grit his teeth, he slid, the coarse ground tearing his clothes, he caught them roughly. The blonde one's wails grew even louder, his small friend holding him. Madara looked toward Kyuubi, glaring at the other man.

Kyuubi spit the blood into the other man's face, "I shoulda known you were behind this, Shukaku."

The sandy haired man grinned, "Kyuubi, how fond of you that you remember my name. I'm flattered."

Kyuubi kicked him off and jumped to his feet. With claws and fangs bared, his ears flat on his head, he glared animosity at the man. Shukaku stood gracefully, flipping his hair out of his face. The whites of his eyes turning black as coal,

"This is it Kyuubi, our final battle. This time you won't escape and I'll gladly take your passionate power." He clenched his fist.

Madara looked to the fox demon, "Kyuubi you can't go through with this. We have-"

"Shut the fuck up Madara! Jus' get the hell outta here!" He shot him a demanding glance.

Madara stared for a moment then sighed, "I'm not leaving you. Not for anything." He looked up love in his eyes.

Kyuubi's heart broke, "Please Madara, get the children out of here!"

He turned away, prepared never to see the man he loved again. He charged at Shukaku, taking the demon down a hill.

"K-Kyuubi-nii!" The blonde child scampered free and ran after the man.

"Naruto!" The raven haired child ran after him.

Madara snatched him up quickly and went after Naruto. He cursed the sand demon a thousand times over. He slid down the hill, embers burning his eyes. Never once did he shut them, his eyes scanned for the blonde child. He gasped when he spotted him,

"Kyuubi! Naruto!" He pointed.

The fox demon's eyes flew open at seeing one of Shukaku's tails heading straight for the boy. He pressed his legs to move their fastest, praying he would make it in time. He grabbed Naruto, held him close to his chest and rolled out the way of danger. He squeezed his eyes shut as Shukaku's tail tore through his leg.

"Kyuubi-nii!" Naruto hugged him around his neck.

Kyuubi placed a chaste kiss on his head and then tossed him toward Madara. The Uchiha ran and caught him. The other child glared at him,

"What were you thinking? Stupid Naruto!" He punched his arm.

Naruto frowned, "Buh Sasuke, Kyuubi-nii was…"

Sasuke hugged him and hid his face between his neck and shoulder. Madara glanced at Kyuubi, the demon was struggling with his leg, but still fighting. His blazing scarlet hair seeming to float with godly elegance. His movements fluid and direct. His attack sharp, perfect, hitting exactly where he wanted them to. This was the Kyuubi Madara loved.

"What tha' hell are ya' standing there for Madara? Get the hell out of here! Now!"

"I love you."

"Wha-? This is no time for that you retard! Get out of here!" He screamed over the already shrill sounds

Shukaku smirked as his tail wiggled through Kyuubi's abdomen. He grabbed a bunch of his hair, pulling his head back.

"Too bad, all this beauty going to waste." He twisted his tail.

Kyuubi snarled, "Don't fuck with me!" He tore Shukaku's tail straight off.

The sand demon stumbled back screaming savagely.

"You little mother fucker!" He glared up at the fox demon.

Kyuubi smirked, blood trailing down his mouth, "Fuck you, you fucking piece of trash." He threw his tail off toward the forest.

Charging he swept his claws clean across the sand demon's neck. Shukaku's hands flew to his neck, shock written clearly across his face. Kyuubi kicked his body over and stabbed him threw with his claws. He pulled out his arm and whipped off the blood. He ran over to Madara. They both began running deeper into the forest.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at Kyuubi in all. Madara watched his back as he ran. Kyuubi was losing blood, but he wouldn't dare say anything. They were at the edge of forest, leading to the lake when they heard it.

"KYUUBI!"

The fox demon looked behind them, watching trees fall over. He looked back at Madara, his decision already made. And Madara knew it too. They all would not cross this lake.

Madara embraced him, "I love you. Please be safe." He press a kiss to his cheek.

Kyuubi nuzzled his face, "I love you also my dear, I will. Be safe also love."

Madara strengthened his grip on him and then let him go. The two children each gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto hugged him tightly then settled back into Madara's arms.

"We could have had it all you know." Madara's eyes shone with a deeper feeling than love.

Kyuubi's reflected this feeling, "I know." Swiftly he turned and ran back into the forest.

The sun rising over the lake cast an eerie light over the burning village of Konoha. Blood trickled down from the fallen buildings. Bodies lied in the street, pained expressions on their faces. And somewhere in the forest two demon battled to the death.

Madara stared, "Yes, we could've had it all."

End.

Whoa I'm surprised there was no smut in this xD anyway I don't usually write sad shit like this but whatever the song was really sad. Its "Rolling in the deep" By Adele. I claim the rights to inventing Kyuura :P Hope you LOVED it! I've never written for Shukaku before so tell me what you think in your loving reviews! So long and good night! Mwah 3


End file.
